


Beneath Cotton

by NotOfImport



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fics for Pics, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nicknames, RPF, Rings, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOfImport/pseuds/NotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically needed an explanation for <a href="http://shkav.tumblr.com/post/145009731327/rings-rings-on-their-necks">this</a><a></a> so, I wrote one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Cotton

It came in a quiet moment. Hours before sunrise, when the shards of light were just breaking through the skyscrapers outside Sebastian’s window, he woke up to the sound of Chris’ text tone. Scrubbing sleep out of his eyes he squinted at the screen. 

_‘outside’_

The phone read, and Sebastian slumped out of bed, the low thump in his chest quickening as his feet slid across the stiff hotel carpet. He reached for the door handle and the hallway light streamed into the room. Chris was leaning against the wall next to the door with mussed up hair and a hand in his ratty jeans. He rolled into the doorway and met Sebastian’s tired eyes before glancing in either direction down the hall and stepping into the hotel room with a smile. 

“Why are you still in your jeans?” Sebastian turned away from the door and strolled back over to the bed, sliding under the sheets with ease and patting the spot next to him. 

“Fell asleep soon as I got to the room.” Chris struggled to get the jeans off as he made his way to the bed, leaving them halfway from the door and climbing next to Sebastian. He turned on his side to rest his head against Seb’s bare chest, arm draped around his waist. 

Sebastian turned his head and pressed a kiss to Chris’ hair, “Missed you.” He secured his arm around Chris’ back and ran his thumb along his bicep.

“Fuckin sap.” Chris whispered in the warm air, a smile across his lips. “You know we gotta be up in a few hours, right?” He scooted up in the bed, resting level with Sebastian. 

“Hey, you’re the one that texted me.” Sebastian smiled, leaning closer to Chris, the air between them thick and hot. He bridged the gap, sliding his lips over Chris’ chapped pink ones, skin sticking together each time they pulled apart for air. Chris went back in, slipping his tongue between Sebastian’s lips and sending shivers down his spine as he massaged Seb’s tongue. 

Their hands ran along each others’ bodies, Sebastian’s sneaking under Chris’ white t-shirt, his fingertips pressing lightly against his collarbone and the lines of his muscles. Chris’ wrapped around Seb’s back, tracing circles around his shoulder blades, laughter invading the space between kisses when Chris’ touch was light enough to tickle Sebastian. 

Sunlight began peeking through Sebastian’s room less than an hour later, when they’d run out of breath, exhaustion overtaking them and turning those late night kisses into sleepy dawn ones. Lazy lips pressing together as they both fought sleep, fueled further into slumber by the warmth of each other’s bodies. 

“Chris…” Sebastian whispered, staring down at Chris who had slid back to rest on Seb’s chest. 

“Mmm.” Chris groaned, his eyes fluttering open and closed, hard breath hitting Sebastian’s pecs as he continued to grumble. 

“I’ve got something for you.” Sebastian shifted in the bed, attempting to reach over to the nightstand where his sunglasses case sat closed. 

Chris let out a weak whine as he was forced to lift his head up, away from Seb, who was now sitting up against the headboard, sunglasses case in hand. 

He waited for Chris to sit next to him before giving him the case, “You don’t have to- it’s not...we’re not..official- it’s just. I mean, if-” Words tumbled out of his mouth without context, but he gave up as Chris saw what was sitting in the case. “They’re...promise rings I- I thought-” 

“I love it, thank you, Seb.” Chris lifted the chain his ring was on out of the case and slid it over his head. He played around with it before slipping his ring finger through, “Sometime, we’ll see.” He took his finger out and let the ring fall against his chest, grabbing the other ring to give to Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded, taking the ring from Chris and putting it around his neck. They both lifted the rings and clinked them together, letting out a laugh in the almost sunlit room, Sebastian scooting closer to Chris to lie on his chest. His arms wrapped around Chris, and Chris’ arms wrapped around him. He felt safe, and warm, wishing it would always be like this. 

They sat silent together in the room until Chris’ phone went off, muffled underneath his tangled jeans on the floor. They both sighed, and Sebastian turned to look Chris in the eye. 

“I want to stay.” Chris breathed out, eyes shifting to where his thumb ran along Sebastian’s waist. 

“I know.” Sebastian let his eyes fall away from Chris, his gaze resting on the ring looped around his neck, “Keep that outta sight.” 

“I will.” Chris moved a hand to Seb’s cheek, running his index finger along the sharp curve of his jaw, and his thumb back up his cheekbone. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips that began to grow deeper until the ring of Chris’ phone pulled them apart. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chris whispered, moving to get up off the bed before freezing, “I love you.” 

Sebastian was taken aback, having only said and received those words a few times in all the months they’d been sneaking around. He sat with his hand propping him up, and a closed lip smile across his face, “I love you too.”

With the sunlight streaming against his dark, smiling silhouette Chris looked back at him like he was the most beautiful sight ever beheld. He stared a moment longer before pulling himself away and strolling to grab his jeans. He tugged them on, reaching for his phone as he walked to the door. 

Sebastian watched him, waiting for that final look back before the night was gone. 

Chris turned, and his eyes were happy, though a frown crossed his lips as he reached up to put the ring under his shirt. He and Sebastian stared at each other, thoughts of the night before and the day ahead between them, and all the love in the world right there in their eyes. It only grew after Chris turned and walked out the door. 

Sebastian let his head fall against his pillow when the door clicked shut, and he reached a hand up to his necklace and fiddled around with the ring, staring with a blatant curiosity. 

Such a shame to keep such a beautiful thing hidden.


End file.
